mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
Luigi is the brother of Mario from the Super Mario Bros. Series. Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in two games, he has become a well known and loveable character. His role in games sometimes appear to be that of a side-kick to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario and Luigi RPG series, Luigi is simply refered to by enemies as "Mr. Lime Green" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat forgetable by Bowser and his minions. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew he's developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. Early Games Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) first appeared in Mario Bros. as a second player. He got his first true playable experience in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he accompanied Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach to the land of Subcom. In Super Mario World 2:Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi was kidnapped by Kamek and his toadies, under the orders of the then infant Bowser. Baby Mario and Yoshi had to rescue him from Bowser's clutches. Mario is Missing In this little known SNES and PC title, Luigi broke into Bowser's castle with Yoshi to save his missing brother Mario. It was an educational game that made you learn about history. It has been surmised by some that this was an attempt by Nintendo to get younger kids involved in the Mario franchise, perhaps so Nintendo could make more money. Luigi's Mansion Luigi got his first major single playable appearance in Luigi's Mansion. In that game Luigi had to save his brother Mario from a mysterious mansion filled with ghosts and Boos. Luigi also helped Professor E. Gadd in capturing a group of super evil, super powerful portrait ghosts, with the help of a vacumm cleaner, named the Poltergust 3000 by E. Gadd. Luigi defeated King Boo and a gaint posessed King Bowser and freed his older brother. Super Smash Bros. series Luigi has appeared in all three Smash Bros. as a secret unlockable character. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi got his own stage, Luigi's Mansion. His final smash is the Negative Zone, where he does a strange dance and creates an energy field that causes random havock on any character caught in it. In Mario Party Luigi has been playable since his debut in the original Mario Party. Like all playable characters in Mario Party, Luigi got his own board, Luigi's Engine Room. Two notable quotes he has said are "Good Choice" (Mario Party 3) and "Yeah, Luigi has got it again!" (Mario Party 6). Mario Kart Series Luigi has been in all Mario Kart games, even ones in arcade. He has been middleweight. He has always been one of the speedy Characters, like Mario. Luigi has had many tracks named after him, such as N64 Luigi Circuit, GCN Luigi's Circuit, GBA Luigi Circuit, DS Luigi's Mansion, and Wii Luigi Circuit. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, Luigi's special item was the green fireball. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Luigi can be played as by the second, third, or fourth player. He is also the Super Guide, in which after losing eight times, a green block will appear the ninth time you play that level, and if Mario hits it, Luigi will show Mario how to finish the level basicallly, as in he won't get all the star coins or show you the secret places. ja:ルイージ es:Luigi pl:Luigi de:Luigi it:Luigi Category:Characters